User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Ice Legend Selena
Ice Legend Selena Skill 'Water of Lore (100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Water types) 'Burst 'Frozen Orchid (12 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Luther Entios (16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & gradual HP recovery for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst White World (25 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns & increases amount of normal hits delivered; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 25 BC) Skill Bearer of Honor (20% boost to all parameters in battle & renders self able to withstand a devastating attack when Lexida is equipped.) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Selena, one of the Six Heroes reigning from the ruined Sama Kingdom, finally got her 7* form in Global! Definitely one of my favorite units of all time, which is more the reason why I evolved my Selena to her 7* form first! As the wielder of the almighty legendary blade Lexida, Selena tears the enemies from God after God, unit after unit, and eventually in Grand Gaia Chronicles, your units. With the new abilities she now carries, Selena can now solo various missions. She can solo Grand Gaia Chronicles: Vargas, Trial 001, and Adventurer's Prairie. Wait, did I say Adventurer's Prairie? Oh yes, I did. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 I knew this was coming when 7* Six Heroes hit Japan. 100% boost to ATK and 30% boost to HP of their respective element. This Leader Skill provides a lot of power and survivability to your units. Units holding status-boosting Spheres are likely to reach over 10000 HP with this Leader Skill. This only gets higher if you're using double Leads. However, the problem with this type of Leader Skill is the lack of diversity in the squad. This Leader Skill only applies to Water units only. You would have to create a mono-Water team to achieve the full effect of Selena's Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Selena's BB utilizes a 250% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average 280% that most 7* units use. To make things sound even worse, Selena doesn't provide any utility with this BB whatsoever. It's just pure damage. This shows a huge lack of support for the squad. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Selena's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage output will be moderate due to Selena's Atk being lower than the average 7* unit. Selena gets a sweet HoT (Heal over Time) buff, healing an average of around 4000 HP per turn. This is actually the best HoT buff in the game, even on a starter unit like Selena herself. Being the best HoT buffer, Selena is able to count DoT (Damage over Time) extremely well. Additionally, this bypasses any HC drop resistance that enemies may have. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Selena's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage output will be moderate due to Selena's Atk being lower than the average 7* unit. Just like her SBB, Selena provides a HoT buff, but it regenerates to full HP every turn for 3 turns. This bypasses any HC drop resistance that enemies may have. Selena also provides a normal hit count buff, which provides two extra hits for each normal hit. Very nice damage booster with this UBB. However, normal hit count buffs from BB/SBB/UBB do not modify Drop Checks. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Selena can now be named the Arena Queen and the Undead Beauty with this Extra Skill. Lexida boosts HP by 30% AND the Extra Skill takes that HP to a higher level by boosting it by 20%. Can Selena ever get enough HP? Now let's talk about the Angel Idol buff. Selena gets it when below 20% HP. However, this part is practically irrelevant unless you are facing an enemy that is notorious for removing buffs. Regardless of where Selena's HP threshold is, Selena is still guaranteed to live a KO with 1 HP. The Angel Idol buff will wear off by then. But here is where the "below 20% HP" comes into play. This Angel Idol buff gets applied anytime Selena reaches below 20% HP. If Selena were to not die, Selena would still have the Angel Idol buff, which can then be removed by the enemy if the enemy has the ability to remove buffs. This happens very rarely though, but it is important to note if Selena's HP ever reaches between 1 HP and 20% HP. Selena's Angel Buff is a one-time use in one battle so savor it for some ultimate attack of some sort. Arena Score: 10/10 Earlier when talking about her UBB, I called Selena the Undead Beauty and the Arena Queen. Here is why she is deemed the Arena Queen in not only Global, but also Japan. Selena can turn the tables around for anybody. With the Lexida equipped, Selena is bound to live any hit. If Selena were to die, she would actually live with 1 HP, but for one time. This is extremely useful if Selena were to be the only unit. A miracle could happen in which Selena would activate her BB/SBB on that one turn to finish off her opponents in one blow. Additionally, Selena has an amazing Drop Check of 36 BC on her normal attack. This is one of the best Drop Checks in the game and it has been proven useful since the day she got released in Japan. Selena is definitely a game changer in Arena, but only your side. Remember that Extra Skills can only be activated on your side, not the opponent's. Stats Score: 7/10 As an Undead Beauty, Selena has pretty balanced stats overall. Her HP is most notable for her survivability. With the Lexida equipped, Selena's HP gets a total of a 50% boost. Combined with her other stats, Selena can become a very tanky healer. In terms of typing, my type preference for Selena is... Anima > Lord > Breaker > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Selena can be used practically anywhere. Her Drop Checks are very high, her HP is very high with the Lexida equipped, and she can live any KO once. On top of that, her gradual heal with her SBB and her full heal with her UBB are extremely useful if your team lacks HC generation and/or a Burst Healer. Her SBB gradual heal buff can potentially allow Selena to solo Trial 001 by herself. This is also due to her awesome survivability and her guaranteed Angel Idol buff. Her extra normal hit count buff to all units with her UBB is also very useful when you need extra BC generation for filling SBB gauges. Sphere Recommendations *Lexida & Star of Hope *Lexida & Cosmic Dust *Lexida & Demon Striker *Lexida & Sacred Dagger *Lexida & Shiny Anklet *Lexida & Hallowed Skull *Lexida & Sinister Orb *Lexida & Four Bonds Conclusion Score: 8.3/10 No one can deny the fact that Selena is the Undead Beauty. Her survivability and HP stat are forces that should not be treated as jokes. For those who started out with Selena, great choice! For those who did not start out with Selena (like myself), capture her in the Vortex when she's available! She is an awesome unit and the best unit of the Six Heroes series (in my opinion, of course)! Which of the Six Heroes did you evolve to 7* first? Vargas Selena Lance Eze Atro Magress Comment below on what you think of Selena! Did you start out with Selena? How is your journey with Selena coming along? How did you react when you found out Selena's new title of the Undead Beauty? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my recent Unit Spotlights: *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Earth Legend Lance *Angelic Blades Sefia Category:Blog posts